Field
The inventions herein relate to the field of security checking or check-points, and more specifically to an integrated security inspection system.
Description of Related Information
Existing security inspection systems are generally used in public places, such as border checkpoint, airports, railway stations, bus stations and so on. At these crowded places, criminals often commit offences with prohibited articles, such as knives and guns, which causes serious casualties and great property loss and adversely affects the public well-being. Security check systems play an important role in these places to prevent harm to the public.
Current security inspection channels for passengers are merely simple integration of various security inspection devices, and the security inspection is performed depending on the coordination of security inspectors. Therefore, there are defects of high labor cost, low overall security inspection efficiency, disordered management of passengers and their baggage, etc. In order to solve the above problems, there is a need for an integrated security inspection device which is highly integrated and is capable to reduce labor cost.